Juche (Pakjongyulism-Pakminhoism)
This article is about a variant of Juche found in Tukarali. You might be looking for the Kyo variant. For further information please see Juche(disambiguation). 'Juche ' 주체 (meaning in a political context 'independent stand' or 'spirit of self-reliance'), also known as 'Pakjongyulism-Pakminhoism', is a political thesis of Pak Jong-Yul and an official ideology (along with Communism) of the Juche Party which states that the Tukarali masses are the masters of the country's development. The doctrine emphasises the need for a strong military and reliance on Tukarali's national resources. Pak Jong-Yul's July 3446 speech "To make revolution in Tukarali we must know Tukarali's history and geography as well as the customs of the Tukarali people. Only then is it possible to educate our people in a way that suits them and to inspire in them an ardent love for their native place and their motherland." Pak Jong-Yul particularly emphasised the importance of education and learning Tukarali's history. Through the education of the Tukarali people's own history it will "stimulate their national pride and rouse the broad masses to revolutionary struggle". Pak Jong-Yul's Fundamental Principles Pak Jong-Yul outlined the three fundamental principles of Juche in his speech: # Political independence (자주/chaju) # Economic self-sustenance (자립/charip) # Self-reliance in defence (자위/chawi) Pak Min-Ho's On the Development of the Juche Idea His son, Pak Min-Ho, expanded the idea in his work 'On the Development of the Juche Idea': # The people must have independence in thought and politics, economic self-sufficiency, and self-reliance in defence. # Policy must reflect the will and aspirations of the masses and employ them fully in revolution and construction. # Methods of revolution and construction must be suitable to the situation of the country. # The most important work of revolution and construction is molding people ideologically as communists and mobilizing them to constructive action. Relation to Metzism and Ruanism References to Communism, Metzism and Ruanism were not included by Pak Jong-Yul or Pak Min-Ho. Furthermore, revisions made to the Juche doctrine by Pak Min-Ho have replaced the proletariat of working-class as the main revolutionary force instead designating this role to the military in a policy known as 'Songun' (meaning 'military first'). Unlike most Communist doctrines Juche emphasises the importance of intellectuals and professionals whereas most only value famers and labourers. Songun Policy Songun (meaning 'military first') is a major part of the Juche doctrine contributed by Pak Min-Ho dictating that the state must allocate resources to the military first. This elevates the position of the military giving it an influential role in government allowing it to influence domestic policy as well as foreign policy. Economics Juche's main economic goal is to "build a rich and strong state that can guarantee the nation's freedom". Pak Jong-Yul proposed that freedom should be protected by relying entirely on domestic resources and becoming independent of international resources. The country would therefore have to isolate itself from the world. Pak Min-Ho added that a considerable proportion of the national income must go towards military spending, setting an ideal of around 50%, while also emphasising the importance of health, education, industry, science and technology. Pak Min-Ho also added the policy of rapid industralisation which he believed would make the goal of a single equal class more achievable despite his father's claims that such a policy would destroy the balance of the economy. Social Class Pak Jong-Yul proposed that the people should be united as a 'unified social mass' or 'gathered-together people' and all treated as equals regardless of their occupation. This policy was revised by Pak Min-Ho who stated that society would consist of rural peasants, urban labourers, professionals and intellectuals where each would be as important as the others. However, Pak Min-Ho emphasised that professionals and intellectuals had a duty to teach their fellow countrymen which ultimately would result in a more educated population. Category:Political ideologies